Twisted
by Theory.of.a.good.fanfiction
Summary: Their story didn't end when you closed the book. This is my rendition of how their lives continued. Ian and Natalie Kabra gave up pretending things were the same when they moved to the outskirts of Boston.
1. Chapter 1

**Twisted**

Ian Kabra brushed his hair as he waited for his sister to come down. "Natalie! Did your closet swallow you whole?" If he hadn't have gone through years of lucian training he would have jumped when he heard the reply come from behind him. "Clever!" she replied sardonically. To the untrained eye she looked just as beautiful as always. But Ian wasn't fooled, he noticed the slight redness around her eyes, the non-designer dress she was wearing, and how she couldn't stop fidgeting. This was probably due to the fact that their mother had just been sentenced to a lifetime in prison and their father had disowned them.

Natalie looked at him challengingly, but Ian just brushed by her. "We need to get going, school starts in ten minutes and I won't be late for the first day." School. Public school. Natalie sighed and headed out to the car. The car, a second-hand one, barely running. Ian had gotten his license last year when they were still living in England. For two years they struggled along trying to delude themselves into thinking they were still rich, but last year, when their Mum got sent to prison forever, they finished up their year at school and moved out here to nowhere town just outside Boston. After renting a miniscule apartment, Ian had gotten a job at a small cafe.

Ian started the car and drove them to school. Natalie, starting grade ten, went off to her first class looking like she'd assassinate the first person to go near her. Ian walked into his first class not looking nearly as nervous as he felt and took a seat near the back. "Welcome, I'm Ms. Evans, and I will be your homeroom teacher. We have a new student this year, sitting way at the back." The ten or fifteen students in the class turned to look at him. It's not that he wasn't used to having people look at him, in fact his looks attracted almost too much attention, but the way these kids were looking at him made him want to turn invisible.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing! You asked for more words and I gave you five-hundred more of them! And I'm sorry about the grammatical and spelling errors, if you notice any please mention them in a review! I know the previous chapter was a bit confusing, but it was just setting up the story and seeing if anyone would be interested in reading it. Isabel was sent to jail the previous winter and the money Ian and Natalie won was spent frivolously so now they have nothing to show for it. I know they actually ended up taking over as the Lucian rulers but I find this story-line a lot more interesting! Thank you for reading this long authors note!**

**Disclaimer: I, shockingly enough, do not own the 39 clues series!**

Natalie walked into her classroom and took the seat directly in the middle. She was taking out some paper to doodle when she heard someone beside her clear their throat. "Um, you're sitting in my seat! I always sit there...so move!" Without bothering to look up, she started doodling a tiara with a snake curled around it. "I said move!"

"I'm aware of what you said. However, I can't bring myself to care." Natalie replied with a smirk. When she looked up, she saw a girl of average beauty and less than average style. "What did you just say to me?" The girl gave Natalie a little push to try to motivate her. Natalie turned to glare at her. "I said, you blithering ignoramous, I don't care!" Just when the girl looked like she was about to attack, one of her friends dragged her away.

"Hello class!" A mildly handsome man proclaimed, as he walked through the door. "I'll be your homeroom teacher, Mr. Steeves. I would like everyone to give a warm welcome to Natalie Kabra, our new student." Never in her life had Natalie received a colder welcome.

xXx

She was hanging onto him like cling wrap. She was a twelfth grade dancer. Her name might have been Mindy...or Mandy...Ian didn't remember. "I love your accent!" she giggled, blinking her eyes rapidly in a way she must have thought looked attractive. Ian was trying to locate the library and this girl was being of no help. "I'm so glad you moved here! I'm free on Friday!" Just then, a voice came over the loud speaker. "Ian Kabra. Ian Kabra to the Principal's Office," a lady monotoned. "I'm sorry Mindy, I have to be going." The girl looked insulted. "My name's Jenny!"

"As if it matters." Ian mumbled as he turned towards the Principal's Office. When he arrived both the Principal and Natalie were there. And neither one looked happy. "Mr. Kabra, you are your sister's guardian, are you not?" Ian looked between his sister and the Principal."Yes..." he replied hesitantly. "Then perhaps you can explain to me why Ellen Bowline went to the nurse's office crying about being smacked by your sister?" Ian looked sharply at Natalie. She tried to look innocent but it only made her look demonic. "I do not know whether this is the truth or not. But if it is I will surely take care of it," Ian replied while glaring at his sister.

"I don't know what you're so mad about!" Natalie sighed after leaving the office. "I didn't do a tenth of the damage I could have!" Ian turned on his heel, "So it was you! What am I saying? Of couse it was you!" He spat out as he stormed off. Natalie rushed after him, not wanting to get left at school. "I wanted to get a book from the library. But no, you have to get into trouble!" Ian grumbled as he got into the car.

xXx

"Uhh...Ian, I don't think it's supposed to be brown..." Ian looked at her as though she had told him the meaning of life was to help the poor. "What are you talking about? It looks just like it does on the package!" he stated as he placed the bowl in front of Natalie. She hesitantly took a bite and immediately spit it back out. "Okay, I know I'm not as good as our old chef. But the lady said it's impossible to ruin!" Natalie looked at him sceptically. He put a large fork-full into his mouth, and nearly gagged. After he had finally swallowed it, he dumped the rest into the garbrage can. "I told you! On the package it's orange!" Natalie giggled. Ian looked over at her, though he wasn't happy about messing up supper, it might have been worth it just to see her smile again. "Maybe Kraft Dinner isn't my forte" Ian laughed.

**A/N: Thank you for reading and feel free to review! I'm sorry if my updating is a little irregular, but I have a really hectic life!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I really have to thank you guys for the great reviews, you're all really kind and supportive! If any thing needs to be fixed don't hesitate to tell me in a review! And yes, that is my way of swindling reviews out of you guys! Natalie is fourteen and Ian is seventeen. I know this isn't the way the American school age system works, but since I don't know how it works I'm using the system from where I live and here you can be fourteen or fifteen depending on your bithday. Thanks for reading this Author's Note, and please enjoy!**

**WARNING: This is not a light-hearted chapter. It instead, shows some of the suffering of the Kabra children.**

Ian was sitting in his independent studies class when a note fluttered onto his book. Without reading it, he stuffed it into his pocket.

xXx

He was grateful that his next class was Gym. Ian was always able to get his frustrations out through strenuous activity. What made him furious was the note he had received. He had thrown it out immeadiately after reading it, but he still couldn't get it out of his mind.

Even after the relay race he wasn't any calmer. The reason this was bugging him so much continued to elude him. Maybe because it wasn't just about him. Maybe it had more to do with the fact that they had brought his little sister into it. Natalie certainly couldn't be considered innocent, yet he felt a need to protect her. He had already decided not to tell her about the note. Maybe this was what being a brother felt like. Either way it sucked.

xXx

Natalie closed her book, relief flooding her body. She hated public school. She hated everything about it. It was all so simple, and they spent the entire class learning about something she already knew. As she walked to her next class, she saw that girl glaring at her. Natalie didn't care to remember her name, so she instead refered to her as the 'fashion challenged wench who tried to steal her seat'. Ian thought it had a nice ring to it.

xXx

He was mad. That much was obvious. Ian slammed his locker shut, muttering something about bothersome peasants. When he ran into Natalie, it was with such force that she was knocked to the ground. "Ian! What is your affliction?"

He murmured something along the lines of sorry as he helped her up. As Natalie brushed herself off, she examined her brother. He looked different. Kind of like how he looked after those nights when she couldn't sleep because of his screams. Since he couldn't have had a nightmare during school, she figured he had had some sort of encounter that had resulted in his haunted appearance. "So."

"So?"

"Yes, so."

xXx

What posessed Natalie to try out for the debate team, Ian will never know. They didn't belong here. Everyone knew it. So what made Natalie delusional enough to try to fit in? Natalie didn't make the team. She didn't even make the tryouts. She was kicked out before they started.

She was sitting in the passenger seat of the car. In a time that felt like it was years ago, Ian would have been mercilessly picking on her. So what stopped him now? Natalie didn't know. Neither did Ian.

xXx

Natalie was lying awake in her bed. Why was she still awake? Maybe it was the cup of coffee she had had before bed. Maybe it was anxiety because of the test tommorrow. Maybe it was the tortured screams coming from the bedroom next to hers. Years of logic courses made her brilliant when it came to deduction. A tear fell down her cheek. Natalie knew what it was like to have memories haunt her dreams.

She walked hesitantly towards her brother's room. Once upon a time, she had heard one of the men her parents dubbed weak, say something along the lines of treat people the way you would want to be treated. It sounded like rubbish to her at the time, but she had spent enough mornings under her brother's pitying gaze to know that he didn't want to be alone. She crawled into bed beside her thrashing brother and immediately felt him calming down.

**A/N: Aww! Adorable sibling moment! And no I'm not gonna tell you what the note said. It was just awful stuff about Ian and Natalie and their murderous mother. On a lighter note, it took all of my will power not to mention how hot he looked. Haha! I guess I'm just another crazed fan-girl! Sorry about the delay, I needed my Mom to proof-read it before I could post it! When I had finished writing the chapter, I realized I only had about six-hundred words. I went back to the start and wrote a bit more, so I hope it still flows!**

**P.S. I don't mind flames. But if you send a particularly nasty review, expect a equally nasty reply!**


End file.
